


To Burn with Desire

by kez



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: Buffy is fighting a demon who 'catches' it's prey by dousing them with an aphrodisiac and mimicking the person they want most ... Buffy and Giles both get doused.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	To Burn with Desire

"Oh ick!" Buffy yelped, jumping back, but too late, as the demon spewed – viscous, pale, milky white and smelling overly sweet and sickly – all over them both.

Giles spluttered beside her, as Buffy wiped the sticky mess from her eyes, glancing down at her clothes.

"I _liked_ this top damn it! I got it on sale at Neiman Marcus!" Buffy told the ugly, grey-blue demon, as she swung forward with a swift left hook, following it with a spinning kick and using the momentum from it's attempt to stop her, to spring herself over it's back and retrieve the sword that it had knocked from her hand, in it's initial unexpected attack.

The demon turned, it's arm swinging out to swipe at her, forcing her to take a few steps back to dodge it.

Giles behind the demon, nodded to her and darted forward, she didn't see what he did, but the demon obviously didn't like it, based on the way it swung back around and raged at Giles.

Buffy didn't hesitate long enough to let it attack her watcher, throwing herself into a twisting jump and swinging the sword with all her strength, taking it's head off.

She landed, spryly, the demons now decapitated head, between her feet.

"Why do I own clothes, seriously?" she said.

"Because you don't wish to be arrested for indecent exposure I imagine," Giles said.

"Logic guy," she complained.

*~*~*~*~*

Half an hour later, Giles was opening the door to his flat.

He was sweaty and tired, but... he felt strangely buzzed. Like he might like to go out again and find something to fight. Or... well, not fight. He’d let Buffy shower, get her out the door and then head to one of the bars in town. He could find someone and…

“Giles…”

Buffy’s hand on his arm, startled him, as did the warmth that seemed to shoot directly from where she touched him, to his cock.

Trying desperately, not to let out the moan that lingered in his throat and to keep his back turned so Buffy wouldn’t see the evidence of his arousal, Giles stepped away, hearing his door slam shut behind them.

“Why don’t you shower first…” he said tightly.

“I…” Buffy paused, sounding breathless.

Giles turned, concern briefly winning over everything else, as he wondered why his Slayer would be breathless from the barely brisk walk they’d made back to the apartment.

He couldn’t help the moan this time. Buffy’s face was flushed, her eyes dark, her nipples standing clearly peaked under her top.

Giles stepped forward, pushing into her space, thinking of nothing more than how much he wanted to feel those stiff peaks under his thumbs. Buffy didn’t fight him as he pressed her against the door, his hands going up to clasp her breasts, thumbs brushing against her turgid nipples.

Buffy whined, low and needy, before her arms were thrown around his neck and her legs clasped around his waist as her mouth landed against his.

It was… heady. Her taste on his lips, as their mouths clashed together. There was no finesse, no gentle give and take, only desire bubbling so thick in his veins he felt like he could come just like this, just from her rubbing against him, as their tongues met and danced between their mouths, his hands still holding her breasts, smashed between them.

“Giles…” Buffy’s keening plea reached his ears, as her teeth scrapped over his lower lip and he pulled back roughly, separating them, but for his hands, still pressed against his breasts, feeling her raging heartbeat and erratic breathing.

Giles swept her up in his arms, as if she weighed nothing and headed towards the bedroom with nothing more on his mind than having her every way he could. Nothing else seemed to matter, except Buffy. Except ringing every bit of pleasure he could from them both.

*~*~*~*~*

Buffy felt like she was on fire. Her heart was racing, her lungs straining to keep enough oxygen running through her veins to even think straight and she wasn’t sure why she should even care, not when Giles tossed aside her clothes, like they were nothing but inconveniences, tearing her panties off so roughly she thought she’d have been annoyed, if she could find the will to give a damn.

“Giles…” she whined, desperate, although for what, she could hardly even think any more.

Giles didn’t seem to need to be told though, his naked body covering hers, all over skin to delicious skin, as his mouth captured her moans of pleasure, relief, desire. She _ached_ for more.

Buffy clasped her legs around him, feeling his cock press against her core, rubbing herself against him, the tiny thrills of pleasure almost… almost enough.

“Please,” she begged. “Please. Giles. Please.”

Giles moaned against her lips, as he shifted his hips and in one thrust, filled her.

Buffy nearly sobbed in relief, as he took her, his hips canting again and again as he thrust into her, over and over, his pace never wavering, as she writhed and pushed back eagerly against him.

She was so… entranced… so overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through her body already that her orgasm took her almost entirely by surprise, her whole body going rigid, as her pussy clung to Giles, spasming around his cock as it continued to drive into her, the intensity of it all making her cry out wordlessly.

When she felt him shudder, his hips faltering in their unwavering pattern, she clasped him closer, her nails digging into the back of his shoulders, her heels pressing against his buttocks to hold him as deeply as she could do, as he spent himself inside her, her name a sob on his lips.

*~*~*~*~*

Giles would not say he awoke, because he didn’t feel like he’d slept, and he had no idea how much time had passed, except that somehow, he and Buffy had moved. He lay on his back, her body pressed against his side, her thighs clasped around one leg, as she ground herself against him.

His cock was already at attention, even in… sleep, or whatever it was, he had obviously been aware of her and now, fully so, as he smelled her arousal, felt the evidence of it slick against his thigh.

Without warning, he flipped them, so that Buffy lay on her back under him, his mouth crushing to hers before she could speak. She opened willingly to his tongue, her hands all over his chest, as he plundered her mouth.

He was tempted to just slide back inside, to thrust himself into her beautiful warm body and fuck them both back to oblivion, but now that he had the scent of her in his nose, he needed to do something else first. 

Buffy whined, as his mouth left hers, but Giles didn’t give her any time to do more, as he slithered down her body, spreading her legs to reveal her sweet pink cunt to his eyes.

She was perfect. Still a little red, from their earlier coupling, slick and open to his gaze. He didn’t waste more than a few moments looking however, before he was burying his face against her, his tongue easily finding her clit, thick and firm amongst her folds.

Buffy bucked up against him and he let her. Let her writhe and whine and grab the back of his head, her fingers digging into his scalp as she pressed him closer.

Giles sucked her clit hard, as his fingers exploring the rest of her cunt, pressing inside her, three fingers stretching and filling her, as he inhaled the fresh scent of her, loving the tangy taste on his tongue, as she continued to grind herself against his face.

He didn’t let up, even as her fingers squeezed roughly on his fingers, as she came against his face, continuing to stretch and thrust his fingers inside her, as she shuddered and begged him to stop and to never stop, seemingly at the same time.

Giles pulled his fingers from her, only when the last of her aftershocks settled, but he was in no way done, using his hands to shift her hips, pulling her up slightly, so that his tongue could delve into her twitching cunt, lapping the tangy taste of her directly from the source.

Buffy moaned, but she didn’t stop him, her fingers still clasped in his hair, her hips still moving to grind against him, as his tongue fucked into her and his nose pressed against her aching clit.

*~*~*~*~*

Her third orgasm in as many minutes swept through her so fast and hard, Buffy could only grab tighter to Giles head, her whole-body straining like it was on strings, being pulled in a thousand different directions.

And when she was certain that was it, she was spent, she couldn’t take anything more, Giles was hovering over her, his face wet with her juices as his cock thrust into her.

Buffy’s cry was weak, but her body welcomed him, her legs wrapping around him, her hips meeting his thrusts.

Even as she was sure there was no way he could wring another orgasm from her, she could feel the flutters of another building, as Giles thrust into her, his cock stretching her, his weight pressing down on her, his mouth sucking open mouthed kisses along her throat.

She was stretched so taunt she felt like she might shatter, the finest line between pleasure and pain… she barely even knew she was going to topple right over it, until Giles gave a particularly vicious thrust and she sobbed with how unbelievably good it felt.

Giles continued to thrust roughly as she squeezed around him, her body crying out for more and more, until she felt him push deep inside her, his cock pulsing as he filled her once again.

Buffy clung to him, keeping him close, keeping him inside her, as they shuddered together, pleasure suffusing her in a way it never, ever had before.

And even as she lay, feeling almost more drained than she had ever felt in her life, she wanted more.

*~*~*~*~*

Giles mumbled something that might have been agreement, or protest, or nothing in particular, as he became aware of the feeling of a mouth wrapped around his cock.

Buffy’s blond head bobbed over him, her eyes dark with undisguised lust, as her tongue flicked over the head.

“Buffy…”

Buffy seemed to smile with her eyes, as she took him deeper, her fingers teasing down between his balls and even back to his arsehole, as she swallowed him _almost_ to the root.

Giles groaned, both at the sensations and the vision she made, her beautiful blonde hair falling around her face, as she sucked him.

His cock gave the most obscene little pop when she let it slip from her mouth finally, as her fingers once against brushed over his hole. Giles gasped as it pressed inside.

“I see you’ve been exploring my drawers,” he said.

“Turn about is fair play,” Buffy murmured, her finger slide in, as her mouth descended again, tongue swirling about the head of his cock, before taking just the head past her lips.

Giles moaned, his cock full to aching, as Buffy fucked first one finger and then another inside him, her mouth doing equally wicked things, as she sucked his cock deep into her throat and then released it, to tease her tongue along the shaft and over the head.

Just as Giles was certain he was about to come, Buffy’s fingers retreated, and her mouth sucked up along his stomach, nuzzling her face into the hair that covered his chest, before she sat up, swinging her leg over Giles middle and sitting on his cock.

“God… Buffy!” Giles gasped, thrusting up into her.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Buffy looked… majestic… riding him, her body rising and falling, her head thrown back, her breasts bouncing lightly, her fingers between her thighs, teasing her own clit as she rode him.

He felt her start to flutter around him and he was lost, driving up, filling her, as she came around him.

*~*~*~*~*

Buffy was aching pleasantly. It was… strange. But… good. The memory of why… of Giles… of the hours and hours… and hours, of the most amazing sex Buffy had _ever_ had.

It was a bit hazy, the beginning… she remembered the demon and then she was at Giles apartment and she was so… hot… like she was burning up and Giles was looking at her, his eyes dark and… 

The only thing that was clear after that was how good everything felt.

At least, until she woke up alone, in Giles bed.

The other side of the bed was cold, so Buffy knew Giles had been up for a while, as she slipped from the bed and pulled on her own jeans, with one of Giles shirts.

Giles was in the kitchen, the familiar scent of brewing tea leading her too him.

“Morning…”

“Buffy…” Giles startled.

“Please don’t freak out…” Buffy said in a rush.

“I… well yes, I was going to, but… what happened, I never should have taken advantage…”

“It was the demon goo, right? Made us all…” _Crazy Horny_.

“Yes, I…” Giles nodded to a book on the counter with a familiar demon on the open pages.

“Well that’s… huh…” Buffy read the description. “Giles, did you read all of this?”

“The pertinent parts,” he said.

“So, this part?” she turned the book to him.

Giles read over the part she was pointing too. The part that said clearly, that as the demon was meant to mimic the person that was most desired by it’s victim, it wouldn’t have had any effect, if there hadn’t been some underlying desire on the part of the people affected.

Namely, the two of them.

“I… well, I… no I hadn’t read that,” Giles agreed.

Buffy smiled, moving around the kitchen counter, pressing herself against Giles back. “I think… you should take me to breakfast.”

“I should?”

“You should… and then we can find out how much of a sex god you are when you aren’t fuelled by demon goo…” Buffy teased with a nip at his ear.

“Sex god?” Giles stuttered, turning so that Buffy was pressed against his front.

“Most godly,” Buffy said, stroking her hand up his chest and round his neck to pull him into a kiss.

“Breakfast, you say…” Giles murmured, breathlessly. “Waffles?”

“With fruit and whipped cream,” Buffy said. “And a side of bacon. Your slayer is starving.”

Giles reached up to cup her jaw. “My slayer… I was so afraid I’d… it was so magnificent, but I couldn’t believe…”

Buffy leaned up to kiss him again. “Angst later. Breakfast now.”

Giles laughed. “Yes, dear.”


End file.
